onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nobody700/One Punch Reviews: Chapter 1: Just an average guy serving as an average reviewer.
So hey, I decided that because One Punch man is AWESOME (AND SLOW!) I shall reread through One Punch man, and review it! My opinion will be as someone who looks through this, and snarks at everything, even if I love it. My analysis will be my Super serious series honesty, so if you want my actual opinion, skip all this until you see Analysis. This will come every three days, and I will try to not reference future subjects, unless for comedy. Summary It's an average day at Explody city, when suddenly... Something explodes! Dang it, I blame Little Suzy! Standing in the rubble is... Oh, hey Piccolo. Tired of having to takeing Gohans near death experiences? Well Piccolo causes Explody city to suffer an unfortunate case of 'Explosions in the orphanages part of the city'. But one man bravely watches this... And changes to Keeping with the Kardashians. But another stays, and decides to deal with it himself! Thank god he doesn't watch Netflix, or we're toast! (Moral of the story: Netflix will be the death of us!) A school child cries for her mommy and daddy, while I wonder... Who would buy that shirt? I mean, 'School Child?' Kid, your parents are dumb for buying that for you! Piccolo however, decides to give her a hand. What a nice guy... Until that hand turns evil and tries to snap her spine. But suddenly, she's saved by Super Bald Goku Tiger Blazing Heart Power Ranger Sentai Kamen Rider Batman Green Flash Daring Brave Soul of the darkness... Or Caped Baldy. Piccolo tells him that it's an ass halfed setting, but I like it. I give him 8/10 for introduction, 6/10 for costume, and 11/10 for hair loss. Piccolo apparently watched too much 'An UNFORTUNATE truth' and decides to kill humanity. Dang it, I knew Al Gore would be our death! So he transforms, and attacks our hero (Saitama)... But Saitama one punched him. Wait... He one punches people... And is a man... And the series is called One punch man?! Oh my god... I just bit my tongue! Saitama screams at the heavens, while his victim lies dead, wondering where the dragon balls are. Analysis The first chapter explains everything you need to know. If you hate the first chapter, leave. If you like it, read on! Instantly, a parody world is shown, with a lack luster man with no interesting physical appearance being able to wipe out god like opponents. While the art is terrific, the comedy and plot must show if it is worth it. Pros *Let's get this over with... THE ART! OMG! ART! TIS BEATUY! TIS SEXY! TIS AMAZING! Murata, I love you! *The paradoy and the concept is shown in One chapter. It's hard to set a good showing in one chapter. Cons *We know nothing about our MC at this point, besides he one punches. He hurts when someone reads this and goes 'Hey, that one guy is... Cool. I think. Maybe. Rank *A. While the MC comes off as... Nothing, the Art is wonderful, and the comedy seems to be good. Whatever the rest of the series proves it, is unknown. Category:Blog posts